You will be in my heart
by Pao Bloom
Summary: TERMINADO Lily Evans y James Potter se odian, pero sucede algo que hace cambiar los puntos de vista de Lily : sus padres mueren y su hermana se casa. Solo hay una persona obligada a darle consuelo.
1. You'll be in my heart3

**Disclaimer** : los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.. hago esto solo por diversión

**Sumario : **.One.Shot.SongFic. Lily Evans y James Potter se odian, pero sucede algo que hace cambiar los puntos de vista de Lily : sus padres mueren y su hermana se casa. Solo hay una persona obligada a darle consuelo.

_**Hola!**_

_Este es mi regalo de Navidad para todos los que leen el ! ..ññ.. jeje no pod�a faltar eh? Bueno a leer y espero sus comentarios.. la canciòn es de Phil Collins.._

_-------------------------------------------------_

**You'll Be In My Heart**

**-------------------------------------------------**

Dos mundos apartes, así se pod�a decir en que viv�an estos dos chicos, Lilianne Evans : una chica decidida quien se preocupaba por sus estudios y ten�a un grupo limitado de amigos. Por el contrario, James Potter : un joven apuesto que le encantaba pasarla bien con sus amigos y hacer bromas. No sab�a como hab�a sucedido, solo sab�a que estaba enamorado de aquella chica pelirroja.

Lily nunca le hab�a prestado atención a semejante desordenado, as� lo llamaba constantemente, aunque el segu�a insistiendo en salir con ella. La tarde en que sucediò, fue una de esas lluviosas tardes en que todos estaban en Hogsmeade comprando las cosas que quer�an desde todo el año o, simplemente, paseando y tomando aires frescos.

La chica se hab�a decidido quedar all� ya que no hab�a terminado su ensayo de Pociones que deb�a entregar para el d�a siguiente, las amigas de Lily siempre dec�an que abusaba con los horarios y que nunca se debiò haberse inscrito en tantas materias pero ella sent�a que era su responsabilidad y que ella pod�a asi que ahora, mientras todos estaban allà divirtièndose ella estaba sentada en frente de una mesa escribiendo su ensayo.

Después de un rato, la joven empezò a caminar por los vac�os pasillos de Hogwarts en direcciòn a la lechucer�a ya que no hab�a le�do sus cartas el d�a de hoy. Apenas entrò, viò a su lechuza revoloteando con una carta amarilla que abriò inmediato.

_---Lily.. te parecera muy extraño que este usando este maldito medio magico para enviarte una carta pero es muy importante. POR TU CULPA SOLO POR TU CULPA NUESTROS PADRES HAN MUERTO. ESPERO QUE YA ESTES FELIZ TIENES UN DESTINO MAGICO MIRANDOTE DE FRENTE PERO NOOO TU NUNCA DEBISTE HABER IDO A ESA ESTUPIDA ESCUELA DE MAGIA PERO NADIE ME HACE CASO. Y AHORA.AHORA VES LO QUE PASA!!!!!!_

_Tendras que venir al funeral SI NO TE QUEDA CORTO!!anormal.. a y por si se me olvidaba me caso en un mes. Ni te molestes en venir a la boda—_

Lily levantò su vista sin entender, de seguro Petunia estar�a molestandola o algo por el estilo asi que no perdiò la calma, pero adjunto con sus papeles, ven�a una carta en color amarillo oscuro. Eso ya lo conoc�a. Lily tirò todos los papeles al suelo y se fue corriendo a los fr�os terrenos del colegio.

Lily se sentò a ver el lago, al lado del árbol.. llorando, su cara roja de tanto llorar.. pero no le importaba, ya que no hab�a nadie en el Colegio. Y eso era lo mejor, que no tendr�a que empezar a contestar preguntas.

_Come stop your crying - It will be alright_

_Just take my hand - Hold it tight_

_I will protect you - From all around you_

_I will be here - Don't you cry_

-Lily??

Lily levantò su triste vista, pudiendo divisar a la figura del chico que màs odiaba en la faz de la tierra.

-Que quieres Potter. Definitivamente ahora no es tiempo para tus est..

-No Lily ahora no. Que te sucede –James se sentò al lado de ella.

_For one so small -You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you -Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us -Can't be broken_

_I will be here don't you cry_

-Que haces aqu�. No se supone que deberias estar ahora mismo en Hogsmeade como todo el mundo – dijo Lily entre suspiros.

-No, me quede aqu� – dijo James silenciosamente –Ahora, ven aqu� pelirroja.

La chica dudò por un segundo, algo se tramaba ese James Potter; lo mirò y no se moviò de donde estaba.

-Oh vamos..bueno – dijo James al darse cuenta de que la chica no se mov�a, el fue y la abrazò.

-Dime.. que pasa

-Mis padres..han muerto, mi hermana me echa la culpa a mi, se casa en un mes no quiere que vaya a su boda y..-dijo Lily llorando. Gruesas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos y de una ves se aferrò a los brazos de James quien la abrazaba con mucha fuerza como protegiendola.

_Why can't they understand - the way we feel_

_They just don't trust -What they can't explain_

_I know we're different - But deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_

-Que dir�a toda la escuela.. si te viera ahora mismo que pensar�an de ti.. abrazando y consolando a la No-Popular-Evans- dijo Lily cerrando sus ojos, no quer�a que James se fuera.

-Lily.. a mi lo unico que me importa aqu� eres tu

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

-No le hagas caso a tu hermana, de seguro que no es tu culpa Lily.. todo pasa por una razòn..

-James.. lo se pero no tienes idea de cuan difícil es qu..

-Lily.. yo perd� a mis padres hace dos años. Y fue bastante difícil solo que mis amigos me han ayudado..

-Lo siento mucho

-Si yo tambièn

_Don't listen to them - Cause what do they know?_

_We need each other - To have, to hold_

_They'll see in time - I know_

En esos momentos, la lluvia comenzò a caer fuertemente sobre los fr�os terrenos y el fr�o se sent�a hasta los huesos.

-Vamos James, entra.. yo me quedarè aqu�

-No..yo me quedo aqu� contigo – dijo James mirando a la pelirroja quien no paraba de llorar.

_When destiny calls you -You must be strong_

_I may not be with you- But you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time - I know_

_We'll show them together_

Lily temblaba del fr�o y el joven pelinegro lo pudo notar.

-Tienes fr�o

-No para nada – mintiò Lily

James sonriò para el mismo y se quitò su capa poniendosela alrededor de ella y acomodando la cabeza de la chica sobre su hombro, quien no dejaba de abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas

-No te vayas James, por favor.. no te vayas

-No Lily, aqu� estoy

_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Believe me, you'll be in my heart_

_I'll be there from this day on_

_Now and forever more_

El tiempo comenzò a pasar, y los estudiantes comenzaron a llegar de su excursión llenos de alegr�a y cartuchos.

-Creo que deber�amos entrar – dijo Lily

-Si, en estos momentos lo que menos quieres son preguntas, cierto? – dijo el joven pelinegro recordando de sus experiencias pasadas, muy dolorosas por cierto.

Lily solamente sonriò, y asi como estaban , abrazados entraron a la sala comùn en donde las personas comenzaban a llegar.

_Oooo, you'll be in my heart_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_No matter what they say -I'll be with you_

_You'll be here in my heart - I'll be there always_

-Lily, antes de que te vayas..

-Si?

-Nunca olvides en llamarme – dijo James dando su màs franca sonrisa.

-Ok, y muchas gracias por todo – dijo Lily mirandolo directamente a los ojos.

_Always - I'll be with you_

_I'll be there for you always_

_Always and always_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_I'll be there always_

-Bueno aquí estarè, lastima que no te hayas dado cuenta antes – dijo James rompiendo la tensiòn entre ellos.

-Nos vemos, y duerme.. – dijo James voltiandose para bajar las escaleras.

-James.. algo màs..

Lily dijo tomando la mano del joven.

-Dime

-me acompañar�as mañana?- dijo Lily sonriendo.

-ser�a un placer..

_Always - I'll be with you_

_I'll be there for you always_

_Always and always_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_I'll be there always_

-------------------------------------------

Fin

-------------------------------------------

Les gusto o no mi regalito navideño jeje! Espero sus reviews y que les haya gustado. FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!

Besos desde Panamà

**Paola**


	2. You'll Be In My Heart2

Disclaimer : los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.. hago esto solo por diversión!

**Hola!**

La verdad es que no tenía planeado este regreso.. el segundo capitulo pero la verdad, nunca había tenido como que gente allí diciéndome que podía seguirlo jeje si, si quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews, me animaron mucho ññ

Y tambien les debo unas disculpas, por las faltas del primer capítulo!. Pero es que no se que ha pasado con fanfiction! Me lo dañó todo.. vamos a ver esta ves que pasa, si? Felices fiestas recuerden este es mi regalo solo para los que leen !

Besos

**lily posesa** : chik!! Siempre alli leyendo mis historias.. ya es hora de que te dedique alguna, que opinas? Jeje! Si igual! felices fiestas y como la has pasado?! Hace mucho que no hablamos.. y la canción es de Phil Collins.. es la de trazan.. de veras que me llega jeje bueno espero tu review!

**josesita** : si jeje ya ando aki continuándolo, este capitulo la verdad que me ha gustao mucho! Espero que te guste mucho y felices fiestas a ti nena que la pases bien!

**Kat **: mil disculpas por lo que ha pasado con el capitulo.. no se que le paso pero vamos a ver.. creo que este se ha subido bien! Felices fiestas y que lo disfrutes!

**Ely-Barchu** : muchas gracias por tu review, aquí esta la continuación y espero que te agrade eh?, perdón por lo de las ortografías jeje! Besos y saludos..!

**Mary93 **: hola!!, jeje que bien que te haya gustado se me a salido el lado romántico ññ, y si, aquí esta el otro capitulo! Espero que lo disfrutes.. y espero tu review

------------------------

You'll Be in my Heart 

------------------------

Ese día, ambos se levantaron temprano.. Lily fue directamente a la oficina del director, quien ya sabía lo que venía a pedirle y le dijo que lamentaba mucho la perdida. Antes de salir del despacho del director, le pidió el favor de que dejara ir con ella a James Potter. El director dio una sonrisa franca y le contestó que no había problema.. entonces salió diciendo gracias y dirigiéndose hacia la sala común para encontrarse con el chico pelinegro.

-"¿Lista Lily?" – dijo James sonriendo. La chica tenía los ojos rojos, se notaba que había estado llorando la noche anterior, pero el chico hizo como si nada y agregó : -"te ves muy hermosa hoy" – dándole una flor.

Lily sonrió dándole un abrazo : -"No entiendo porque haces esto"

-"Por ti, ahora.. vamonos" – dijo James dando una sonrisa.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar a la par, directamente hacia el Gran Comedor.. debían comer algo antes de ir hasta Londres así que se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor dando paso a ambos y todo el mundo se quedo viendo : ¿James Potter con la No-Popular-Evans?. Todos lanzaron miradas extrañas hacia ambos.

-"James no es necesario comer.. podemos irnos tu sabes no" – dijo Lily al notar las miradas.

-"Tranquila" – dijo James pasando su brazo izquierdo alrededor de su cintura, pegándola mas hacia el.

Se sentaron al lado, a pesar de los murmullos de todos los de el Gran Comedor y comenzaron a comer, James sonriendo como si nada estuviera pasando y Lily bastante nerviosa.

-"Potter y Evans ¿pueden venir un segundo?" – dijo el director desde la mesa de en frente.

Lily y James se pararon, a ver que quería el director. Lily bastante nerviosa ya que estaba caminando al lado de el Gran-James-Potter. Todo el club de fans la odiaría y además.. sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando James le trató de agarrar la mano.. ella no correspondió y el chico la soltó algo molesto.

-"¿Si director?" – dijo James

-"Aquí tienen sus asignaciones del día, ok?" – ambos chicos se fueron caminando en medio de los susurros de todo el mundo.

Lily sin dudar agarró el brazo de James y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro mirando al piso. ¡Las chicas estaban envidiosas de la pelirroja! James llevaba una camisa blanca manga larga remangada que hacía que se le notaran los músculos y con el cabello desordenado.

James sonrió : -"¿ahora si nos vamos, Lily?"

-"si" – dijo la chica algo tensa con la rosa en su bolsillo todavía.

**- - - **

La misa fue algo corta, los dos se mantuvieron en silencio, al momento del entierro : fue algo muy triste, todos lloraban, incluyendo a Lily.. lo único que agradecía era que estaba el hombro de James, lloraba desconsoladamente mientras James hacia silencio.

Al final, Lily le dijo a James que le presentaría a su hermana.. ya que habían estado algo lejos en el entierro y en la misa.

-"Petunia.." – dijo Lily.

-"Oh has venido.. hermanita.. y veo que tienes novio" – dijo Petunia sonriendo pícaramente a James.

-"No, James no es mi novio.. es solo un amigo" – dijo Lily. A lo que Petunia le lanzaba la mano y este sonreía tristemente.

-"Les presento a Vernon.." – dijo Petunia –"Mi prometido.. si quieren pueden venir a mi boda"

-"Gracias Petunia" – dijo Lily

-"Y bueno, si quieren pueden venir a casa, están todos y ya saben.. lo normal" – dijo Petunia iéndose con Vernon.

-"No parece ser tan mala persona" – dijo James caminando con sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos.

-"Jajaja, ¿crees que es así de veras?" – dijo Lily mirando a James –"debe ser que algún familiar la ha amenazado o algo así"

-"Jajaja. Ok, ok..!" – dijo James tomando la mano de Lily y entrelazandola con la suya, a lo que la chica no dijo nada y así siguieron caminando hacia la casa de la chica.

- - -

-"TOC, TOC"

-"OH PERO SI ERES LILIANNE! CHICA DESDE CUANTO TIEMPO QUE NO NOS VEMOS" – gritó una mujer vestida de negro abrazando a la chica pelirroja.

-"y veo que has conseguido un novio muy apuesto.." – dijo mirando a James. –"Me llamo Karen, soy la tía de Lily. Pasen adelante"

Lily miró a James y pasaron a lo que era.. _su hogar._

-"Ya vengo, debo ver como anda mi habitación si?" – dijo Lily sonriendo.

-"ok" – James se quedó parado cerca de allí viendo todo el hogar de Lily.. era bastante extraño, pero bueno la verdad es que no estaba acostumbrado a ver casas muggles.

James escuchó lo que eran algunos sonidos y se asomó por la ventana para ver patio trasero, Lily con un chico de cabellos amarillos más alto que ella.

-"Tiempo sin vernos, no?" – le decía el chico.

-"Si Jhon" – dijo Lily.

-"Tenemos que quedar para salir algún día.. no puedo evitar decirte que estás muy apuesta.. y el chico pelinegro ¿es tu novio?"

-"no no lo es.." – dijo Lily.

Jhon, le cogió su mano y le dio una rosa..

James Potter, soltó las persianas de la ventana y se fue diciéndole a Petunia que le dijera a Lily que iba a regresar por ella más tarde.

-"ok como quieras" – dijo Petunia sonriéndole.

Y James Potter salió de la casa tirando por la calle ese anillo y ese collar que había estado a punto de regalarle. ¡Es que cuanto tiempo podría ella mantenerlo así! ¿Acaso estaba jugando con el? Y lo peor de todo, era que le dolía..

-"Petunia.. Petunia.. ¿alguien ha visto a James?" – dijo Lily buscándole por todas partes de su casa.

-"Ah si.. se fue.. dijo que vendría por ti más tarde"

Lily abrió la puerta.. y salió a ver si estaba cerca, esperaba eso ya que las nubes no se veían nada bien. Pero en ves de ver al chico pelinegro, vio un collar y un anillo que decía, de : james.

Lily se puso muy triste y lo cogió y lo guardó en su bolsillo, entró a casa, cogió un abrigo cualquiera y cuando iba a salir, Jhon le pidió acompañararla.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar, cuando el chico le tomó la mano.. esto le recordó mas al chico pelinegro que, estaba a casi 5 cuadras de ellos.

-"Lily se puede saber por qué lo estamos buscando?" – dijo Jhon.

Lily se limitó a mirarlo y seguir caminando a paso rápido hasta que llegaron a un Café cercano y se sentaron ambos en una mesa.

-"¿no estás cansada Lily?" – dijo Jhon

-"no"

Ambos se voltearon ya que escucharon como la puerta del Café se abría dejando salir a un chico pelinegro mirando hacia el suelo.

-"JAMES!" – dijo Lily levantándose iendo hacia el.

-"Me asustaste mucho! Bueno ya.. vale regresemos a casa"

-"No tranquila.. ve.. yo iré a dar una vuelta por ahí"

-"James ¿qué te pasa?"

-"Nada"

-"Encontré esto" – dijo la chica señalando el collar y el anillo, dándoselo.

-"Eso ya no me importa" – dijo James –"Paso por ti en tu casa a las 5:00 p.m." – dijo iendose apenas las gotas se comenzaron a asomarse por las nubes.

-"Vamonos Jhon" – dijo Lily bastante triste.

James siguió caminando. Vaya que esa chica lo traía loco. Hasta que llegó a un parque cercano y se comenzó a meser en un columpio mientras las gotas de lluvia que caían eran cada vez más gruesas. Después de un rato, caminó de nuevo a casa de Lily : se acordó de los rituales especiales que hacen en la casa de la persona cuando alguien muere asi que fue corriendo algo mojado.

-"TOC TOC"

James encontró a toda la familia reunida en un círculo y optó por sentarse en una silla libre.

-"Viniste" – dijo Lily sonriendo y sentándose sobre James.

-"Como podría faltar" – dijo el chico perdiéndose en la vista de la pelirroja y poniendo sus manos sobre las de ella.

Después de que una mujer hablara, dándole gracias a todos por estar allí en esos momentos tan difíciles, comenzaron a rezar, todos sumamente concentrados. En lo que terminaron ya eran las 6:00 p.m.

A Lily le tocó recoger las fotografías de la casa, que tuvieran que ver con sus padres.

-"James, ya vengo ok? Tengo que.recoger..fotografías" – dijo.

-"No Lily.. yo te voy a acompañar"

Y juntos comenzaron a recogerlas todas y las echaron en un cartucho que después fue recogido por la tía Karen que susurró : -"gracias chicos, por que no se salen a dar una vuelta"

-"Vamos James" – dijo Lily poniéndose un abrigo encima.

Comenzaron a caminar, ambos en silencio y las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer con más frecuencia.

-"Vaya tarde eh.." – dijo Lily quien paró en seco y se volteó hacia James –"James" – dijo la chica acercándose mas al alto pelinegro.

El chico pasó sus brazos por su cintura y ella por su cuello : -"gracias por todo" – dijo apoyando su cabeza en el.

James sonrió, y le pasó el brazo por su cintura para seguir caminando.

-"Fue algo muy duro cuando perdí a mis padres yo.." – dijo James mirando al suelo –"pero Sirius y Remus me ayudaron bastante, asi que fue algo más fácil"

-"¿ y ahora con quién vives?"

-"Mis abuelos"

-"Bueno.. yo soy la única que quedará aquí responsable de mi hogar y eso ahora que Petu se va a casar y mudar..ya sabes no" – empezó la lluvia y ambos quedaron empapados a lo que Lily titiritaba de frío.

-"Bueno mejor vamonos de vuelta, que de aquí a Hogwarts hay bastante.." – dijo James sonriendo.

-"Si, solo dejame despedirme de todos y eso.. ya sabes"

Ambos chicos caminaron callados de vuelta a la casa de Lily, y ambos se despidieron de todos los familiares que estaban allí.

-"¿Lily.. te vas tan pronto?" – dijo Jhon pasándole su mano por la cintura.

-"Si.. ya sabes la escuela"

Lily y James salieron y cogieron un Taxi en dirección a la estación de tren..

- - -

Al día siguiente, Lily se hallaba con sus 2 mejores amigos : Lesly y Oscar haciendo sus deberes.

-"Entonces tu y Potter ya son pareja oficial?" – dijo Lesly.

-"No!, ¿de dónde lo has sacado?" – contestó Lily.

-"Mmmm.. veamos : entraste con el al Gran Comedor, tenía su brazo sobre tu cintura.. luego te arrecostaste en su hombro..¿sigo?" – dijo Lesly.

-"Oh Les.. no, no somos pareja ni nada por el estilo.." – dijo Lily terminando sus deberes.

- - -

-"Heeee. Prongs.. a que no sabes lo que te perdiste ayer?!.. pusimos poción en el jugo de Snivellus ¡QUE DORMIDA QUE SE PEGÓ EN POCIONES! El profesor estaba que no se lo creía jajaja" – decía Sirius mientras devoraba su postre.

-"Jajajajajaja" – reía James

-"Creo que olvidas la parte en que Snape te dijo que mejor que te quedaras adentro esta tarde porque si te veía allá afuera en los terrenos te iba a desfigurar" – dijo Peter incluyéndose a la conversación.

-"Y como todos me conocen aquí.. Sirius Black va a salir esta tarde.."

Y todos comenzaron a reír.

Esa misma tarde, todos salieron a ver que pasaba y la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban allá, ya que estas eran sus últimas semanas en este Colegio Mágico.. bueno para muchos, y querían aprovechar el tiempo al máximo!.

Los Merodeadores se encontraban bajo un árbol frente al lago, hablando de quiddich etc, ya de chicos; cuando, al mismo tiempo, salían 3 chicos Slytherin, entre ellos : Severus Snape.

-"¿lo tienes todo listo?" – decía el rubio Malfoy en voz baja.

-"Si, muy pronto ese Black se dará cuenta de que hace metiéndose conmigo"

-"Espero que la trampa funcione y lo deje metido en la enfermería" – decía un tercer chico conocido como Randall Gonnan.

Al mismo tiempo, Lily, Lesly y Oscar pasaban caminando riendo sobre la pena que había pasado la segunda chica a lo que gritaba : -"no se rían eh! Cuando les pase a ustedes.." – pero era imposible porque el dúo reía.

Los tres pasaron al lado de Los Merodeadores a lo que James sonrió y dijo : -"hola"

Lesly y Oscar miraron a la pelirroja que dijo : -"ehh hola Potter.. em me tengo que ir.. nos podrían ver juntos" – dijo alejándose.

-----------------

Continuará

-----------------

Hola amigos, la verdad, ya tengo el ff completo escrito.. se suponía que vendría este cap y se acabaría.. pero me quedó muy largo asi que mejor lo dividí en dos caps.. serían en total 3 : el primero, este y el otro.

Espero que la pasen bien en estas fiestas de fin de año y espero q todos sus deseos 2005 se cumplan.. jeje, y pronto estaré publicando el siguiente y último cap.

Les doy los adelantos , jeje :

-"¡CARAJO! No es Black, es Evans!" – gritó Snape corriendo.

-"Nada de nada" – dijo Sirius –"James.. tu sabes que si te importa" – continuó el chico.

-"Coño estoy harto , es que acaso eso es lo único que sabes decir?" – dijo James –" ¿A mi que me importa que me vean contigo?"

-"No tengo chica" – se limitó a decir James.

Es todo por hoy, jaja, ya suficiente.. espero que les vaya muy bien a todos y me dejen un reviewSito me harían muy feliz..

Besos y abrazos

**Paola**


	3. You'll be in my heart 3

Disclaimer : los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.. hago esto solo por diversión!

**Hola !**

Bueno aquí les tengo el tercer y último cap! Está muy tierno jeje, a mi me gustó mucho y antes de irme no puedo dejar de agradecerles a las personas que han dejando review jaja.. aquí estan :

**JOSESITA : **hola! Yo, don para escribir? Jaja. No lo creo, pero de todas formas me divierte.. asi que aki esta el siguiente cap.. ((ultimo por cierto)), espero que te guste y.. gracias por todo!. Abrazos.

**kat : **hola y bienvenida al tercer y último cap! Jaja, espero que te guste mucho tanto como a mi.. se me salio el lado romántico..:D, y bueno espero tu review si?. Feliz año! besitos

Anahi1176 : hola y bienvenida, jeje.. que bien que te haya gustado y espero que leas este y me dejes un review.! Vale? Feliz año nuevo (k) 

**karipotter : **que bien que te gusteee! Eso me pone muy feliz de veras, de veritas. Espero que este cap tambien y qe sigas leyendo y dejes tu review. Saludos!

**Mary93 : **jeje no importa lo imxtant es q estas aki! Y muchas gracias espero que te siga gustando.. deja tu comentario! besos

**Angie Crowe : **hola chik! Primero que todo, muchas graxias por el review se me hace mucha ilu :D:D, espero que el cap te guste el final ((jeje)) y espero tu comentario. Gracias por todo d veras! ;)

**Helen Black Potter : **hola y muchisimas grax por leer y por dejar el review. En serio! Espero que te siga gustando y bueno graxias d nuevo por estar aki. Besos!

**Maga y Angls : **aki esta la continuación y espero que la sigan leyendo y todo porque eso me pone muy contenta jaja, gracias por leer. Hugs!

**amanda : **que bien que te haya gustado y espero que lo sigas leyendo y todo esta muy romántico jeje ññ, me dejas tu review! Saludos y besos y abrazos ¡

------------------------

You'll Be In My Heart

------------------------

-"Auch amigo, eso duele.. bueno, si me perdonan.. veo a Snivellus y su combo cerca" – dijo Sirius alejándose dejando a un James Potter muy bravo.

-"Aquí viene. 1,2,3" – dijo Randall

Era algo mas o menos simple,una poción se derramaba encima de su cabeza, y caía un saco que empujaba a la persona directo al lago.. aturdida.

-"Todo perfecto jajaja.. ESTÁ SANGRANDO JAJAJA" – dijo Lucius Malfoy mirando su cabeza y riendo. A lo que la persona caía en el lago.. Pero antes de sumergirse en el negro lago se pudo distinguir una cabellera roja.

-"¡CARAJO! No es Black, es Evans!" – gritó Snape corriendo.

-"¿qué yo que?" – dijo Sirius.

Todos los estudiantes que estaban por allí, y no eran pocos.. observaban la escena. Nadie se atrevía a tirarse al lago cuando un pelinegro salió corriendo y se tiró al lago sumergiéndose gritando : -"Lily!"

La chica había perdido el conocimiento totalmente, y cada vez se hundía más. El agua estaba fría, James Potter seguía nadando : podía ver hundirse a por las profundidades hasta que la tomó de la cintura y subió su cuerpo junto a el de él. La puso en la hierba con la ayuda de su mejor amigo.

-"Ya pues, allí tienes.. salvénla" – dijo James bastante bravo.. no se la había olvidado lo que había pasado antes..

-"Gracias Potter" – decían los mejores amigos de la chica.

-"¡No respira!" – gritó Lesly.

Sirius llegó corriendo y comenzó a presionar el pecho de la chica a ver si daba alguna señal de respiración

-"Nada de nada" – dijo Sirius –"James.. tu sabes que si te importa" – continuó el chico.

James agarró a Lily por los brazos y la besó, ambos cuerpos mojados juntos; cerrando sus ojos : amaba a esa chica y no iba a dejar que le pasara nada por unos estúpidos Slytherin. Hablando de ellos, después los dejaría en una camilla.

La chica abrió los ojos, sombras y sonidos. No tenía idea de que estaba pasando.

-"¿qué, qué pasa?" – dijo tratando de hablar.

-"James te ha dado respiración boca a boca" – dijo Sirius.

James ignoró el comentario y tomó a Lily en sus brazos, caminando rápidamente.

-"James, yo me ocupo de ellos" – dijo Sirius.

James llegó a la enfermería empapado, dejando a Lily en una camilla que había cerca.

-"Bueno hasta luego" – dijo la enfermera O'Donell.

-"No, por favor.. me gustaría quedarme con ella por unos momentos" – dijo James suplicante.

-"¿De qué te sirve? Esta inconsciente, no se dará cuenta de que estás aquí ni siquiera"

-"No me importa" – dijo James sentándose.

El día siguiente, todo el Gran Comedor hablaba sobre algo muy importante que estaba por anunciar Dumbledore.

-"Bueno ahora si, para que sepan.. habrá un baile, si es extraño, pero es necesario para los de séptimo como una despedida. Irán de cuarto hacia arriba, con pareja ya saben y espero que lo aprovechen esto es único. Pero eran sus peticiones asi que aquí esta todo.. que lo disfruten"

Los de tercero para abajo estallaron en quejidos mientras que los de los grados mayores comenzaron a aplaudir, este sería un Gran Baile.

-"¿con quién irás padfoot?" – dijo Remus

-"Mmm.. Sarah.. la Hufflepuff cabello castaño, tu?"

-"Invitaré a Dannah.. espero que acepte.. Wormtail?"

-"No se si voy a llevar pareja, total solo voy a comer..¿prongs?"

-"Lily" – dijo James sin inmutarse a mirarlos.

Esa misma noche fue a la enfermería, casi vacía, sin hacer el mayor ruido posible, se sentó al frente de la pelirroja observándola.

-"¿James?" – dijo la chica con voz temblorosa.

-"Si, soy yo" – dijo James acercándose mas a ella; la extrañaba demasiado, cerró sus ojos. A lo que la chica lo abrazó, como queriendo que nunca se fuera.

-"¿Cuándo saldré de aquí?" – dijo Lily, que sin duda, se encontraba mucho mejor.

-"La enfermera me dijo que mañana en la mañana podías empezar con tu horario normal"

-"James.. muchas gracias por todo"

-"No es nada, pero me tengo que ir, nos podrían bajar muchos puntos si saben que estoy aquí"

-"Entiendo" – dijo Lily. El le dio un beso en la frente y, sonriendo.. se fue de la enfermería.

- - -

La semana siguiente, ya Lily se había enterado lo del baile y estaba en Hogsmeade comprando su vestido con Lesly.

-"Ese te queda bien" – dijo Lesly señalando un traje verde caña muy bonito.

-"Si, y a ti ese azul te queda divino"

-"Bueno vamos a buscar a Oscar, jaja mato por verlo en saco" – dijo Lily.

Una semana para el baile, todos estaban muy emocionados, jaja que risa era ver que ninguno de los tres chicos Slytherin que habían planiado la broma estaban autorizados a ir, más una semana de detenimiento y, no jugar quiddich para los que estaban en el equipo.

-"Lily sería un placer ir contigo al Baile" – decía un chico Ravenclaw de cabellos chocolates.

Después de todo el asunto de James Potter, las chicas la odiaban y los chicos la seguían jaja, se sentía realmente extraña.. pero ya no hablaba mucho con James.

Esa tarde, se encontraba en la sala común haciendo sus deberes, como siempre.

-"Lily entonces vienes o no? Bueno a menos que a Potter le moleste" – dijo otro chico de sexto, a lo que James levantó su vista desde la puerta, acababa de regresar de su entrenamiento de quiddich.

-"A James no tiene por que molestarle" – dijo Lily muy alto.

-"Perfecto entonces"

James dejó sus cosas a un lado y fue directamente donde ella.

-"¿Por quien me tratas Lilianne Evans?" – dijo James molesto.

-"Baja la voz, nos pueden ver juntos" – dijo la chica mirando a todos lados.

-"Coño estoy harto , es que acaso eso es lo único que sabes decir?" – dijo James –" ¿A mi que me importa que me vean contigo?"

-"Quizás a ti no, pero a mi si.!"

-"Ya esto es suficiente" – dijo James alejándose hacia la ventana más cercana a contemplar el paisaje.

-"Lo siento" – dijo Lily bajando su mirada, pero el ya estaba muy lejos.

James comenzó a morderse los labios, hacia eso siempre que estaba enojado y ahora, definitivamente, lo estaba. ¡POR QUE TENÍA QUE ACTÚAR ASI.. NO LA ENTENDIA!

-"Mierda" – gritó –"me corté"

Los labios de James comenzaron a sangrar y el se limpió con las manos dejando algunas gotas de sangre sueltas.

Lesly levantó su mirada y miró a Lily, con esa mirada de de reprimirla, quien se levantó y fue donde James.

-"James"

El chico levantó su mirada y volvió a pasar su mano por la cortada, a lo que ella le quitó su mano y le dio un beso a lo que el no respondió

-"¿te duele?"

-"si, pero que me importa ya.. Lily de veras que no te entiendo" – dijo el chico en voz baja, sus caras a pocos centímetros de cerca.

-"James, me tienes que entender.. no creo que yo este a tu nivel de popularidad, no me gustaría ser criticada y odiada por todos y.. temo no ser suficiente para ti" – dijo con los ojos quebrados.

-"Lily.." – dijo el chico acercándola mas a el todavía –"A mi no me importa nada de eso". Ya podía contar las pecas que tenía en la cara. Y hasta sentir su respiración.

Los Gryffindors, comenzaron a llegar y la sala común se estaba llenando rápidamente.

James se quedó esperando algo, que quizás nunca llegaría, y Lily no sabía que hacer.. pero puso su mano sobre el cuello de James y cerró los ojos. Le dio un beso lleno de amor, y alegría a lo que el correspondió rodeando sus manos sobre su cintura.

- - -

Al día siguiente, en los pasillos.. otro chico más le pedía a Lily que fuera su pareja; pero James se adelanto, obviamente más alto que el otro chico y le dijo : -"Lily va conmigo"

-"¿desde cuándo voy contigo al Baile?" –dijo Lily reaccionando rápidamente.

El chico solo veía a uno y al otro y dijo rápidamente :-"lo siento debí saber que era tuya" – iendose.

-"pero que has hecho Potter!" – dijo Lily gritando

-"bien.. si prefieres ir con el que conmigo entonces ve, síguelo. No esta lejos de aquí"

Llegó el día, y Los Merodeadores estaban arreglándose y cuando estuvieron listos bajaron del dormitorio.

-"Bueno gente. Me voy a buscar a Sarah.. es algo asi como que los hombres debemos recogerlas etc" – dijo Sirius acomodándose la corbata.

James, Remus y Peter bajaron las escaleras. Y se quedaron allí en la sala común.. Remus esperaba a su pareja y Peter se fue directo sin despedirse a fiesta, barra de comida para ser más específicos.

-"Oh aquí viene" – dijo Remus tomando de el brazo a su chica y caminando lentamente como si estuviera en el cielo.

James se quedó allí en la sala común, un rato arreglando su camisa que se desacomodaba y, fue cuando entonces bajó Lily, acompañada de su mejor amiga. Lily iba con un traje que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros color verde caña, y su cabello suelto.. con numerosos curleys en el.

James parecía hipnotizado ante ella, quien se dio cuenta que la estaba observando, la chica se sonrojó bastante al pensar que un chico tan guapo como el se estuviera fijando en ella : el chico llevaba una camisa blanca con un saco y su cabello totalmente alborotado y lentes mostrando sus ojos castaños.

-"Bueno Lils, me voy.. ya sabes Oscar debe estar allá.. nos vemos" – dijo Lesly sonriendo, dejándola sola con James.

-"Potter"

-"Evans" – dijeron ambos con voces frías.

-"Supongo que estás esperando a tu chica"

-"No tengo chica" – se limitó a decir James.

-"Oh ya veo.." – dijo Lily devolviendo su actitud fría.

Parecían dos desconocidos totalmente, tenían una furia por dentro que, por más que lo disimularan.. les dolía, especialmente a ella.

El mismo chico de la vez pasada, saludó a Lily y le tendió la mano, entonces James y la chica intercambiaron miradas de frío y ella cogió al chico.

-"Nos vemos..Evans" – dijo James

Esa frase le dolió, así como le dolía cada vez que le decía "Evans" simplemente Evans. Pero ella debía mantenerse disimulando, pero esta ves no sabía si iba a poder.. el chico pasó por delante de ella y su pareja. Cada vez le dolía más a ella no tenerlo.. como antes, la abrazaba, entrelazaban sus manos. ¿cómo todo había cambiado tan repentinamente?. Ella soltó la mano del chico que tenía al lado y le dijo un : -"largate"

James se voltió y miró al chico como : -"muévete" – y el chico se fue.. no quería problemas con James Potter.

Lily corrió hacia el, y lo abrazó, comenzó a llorar

-"James.." – dijo entre lagrimas

El chico respondió a su abrazo, ella acomodó su cabeza en su hombro y le dijo : -"no te vayas más nunca James, no lo hagas, por favor".

Y así fue como entraron al Gran Comedor, abrazados el uno al otro.. y comenzaron a bailar una canción lenta, Lily apoyo su cabeza sobre su hombro y lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos que la habían vuelto loca mientras James la besaba.. Lily profundizó el beso y James pegó su cuerpo a el de él, la chica pasó sus brazos por el cuello de el y susurró esas palabras que el quería escuchar desde hace mucho : -"Te Amo James Potter" – y volviéndolo a besar.

-"Yo tambien a ti Lily. Y no te preocupes, por que nunca más te voy a dejar"

Y continuaron bailando, al son de la música y las estrellas conjuradas, allí en su colegio, el último día, el último año.

----------------

Fin

----------------

_Termine :P y.. ¿les gustó? Que largo que me quedo jeje, me inspiré y se me salió el lado romántico )_

_Espero que a ustedes les haya gustado tanto como a mi; espero que dejen su reviewsito! Los espero..:D y antes de irme les vuelvo a pedir disculpas por los errores del primer cap pero es que no se que le paso si? Bueno eso es tudo!_

_Pueden creer que tenia el documento subido desde hace un año exactamente y no lo habìa subido?.. Pero estos dos meses voy a escribir:D! _

_Besos dsd panama_

**_Paola _**


End file.
